five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Steve's 6
"The truth must be set free." Five Nights at Steve's 6 is the final game in the Five Nights at Steve's series by FazbearFreak. Story Minetropolis is back, and more dangerous than ever. However, the inhabitants refuse to believe that only a few years prior, a terrible chain of events caused the town's demise. You do tons of research on the topic, only to discover that no book or website mentions the Mob Outbreak, the Killer Storm, or anything else Minetropolis has been responsible for over the years. It's like those events never happened at all. In this TRUE final chapter of the Five Nights at Steve's saga, venture into the Research Facility of Minetropolis, and discover the truth behind all those nights of terror. However, this time, you'll have to face every last monster who's chased after you over the years. Only when you get to the top of the building will you discover the true villain who's haunted you all this time. The truth must be set free. Mobs Each floor will have five mobs hunting the player, with a total of 25 mobs, all from previous FNaS games. Each of them have their own respective class. Creeper Class These mobs rely on stealth to ambush the player. This means that they are quieter than the other classes. Zombie Class These mobs are noisy, but they will charge at the player if they spot them. Skeleton Class These mobs can see the player from further distances than the other mobs. However, they are also the slowest mobs. Spider Class These mobs are the only mobs that can use the vents. Enderman Class These mobs can teleport around the floor. Floors Floors 1-10 Floors 1-10 are office floors. The floors are themed around concepts from the first Five Nights at Steve's. These floors are also the only floors that are playable in the demo. Minigame After completing Floor 10, the player will be able to play a small Atari-style minigame. The player controls a man in a factory-like area. They must find a black egg and bring it to the conveyor belt. There is nothing trying to kill the player, and the player has as much time as they need to complete the goal. Floors 11-20 Floors 11-20 are maintenance floors where employees of the building would fix broken mechanics in the buiilding. It also has concepts from Five Nights at Steve's 2. Minigame The player controls the same man from the first minigame in the same area. They must find a water bucket and bring it to the conveyor belt. However, this time, a Zombie is roaming around the area and will charge at the player if they see them. If the player gets caught by the zombie, the minigame will restart. The player also has three minutes to complete the goal. Otherwise, they'll be instantly killed and the minigame will restart. Floors 21-30 Floors 21-30 introduce a new concept in the form of vents. The player can crawl through these vents to get to different areas of the current floor they are on. However, Spider-type mobs can crawl through the vents as well. These floors also have concepts from Five Nights at Steve's 3, as well as a futuristic theme. Minigame This minigame is similar to the previous two. The player must find three Ender Pearls in three minutes and bring them back to the conveyor belt. However, a Zombie and a Skeleton are hunting them down while they do so. Floors 31-40 This floor introduces a new mechanic in the form of the Portal Tracker. The player will have a small handheld device with a meter that will constantly rise. The player must hit a button to make the meter go down. If the meter is full, the player will instantly be killed by the Ender Dragon. The floors are also themed around the Nether and concepts from Five Nights at Steve's 4. Minigame This minigame tasks the player to find three Blaze Rods in two minutes without being caught by the Zombie, Skeleton, or Creeper. Floors 41-50 These floors use all previous concepts and themes from Five Nights at Steve's: Origins. Minigame This minigame involves the player finding a generator and powering it back on. They must then return to the conveyor belt. They will see the EnderMaster on the conveyor belt before the screen cuts to black and transitions to the ending. Mechanics Floors The game has fifty floors in it. Free-Roam Free-Roam is a major part of the game. The player must explore each floor of the building while avoiding the mobs. Vents Vents can be used by both players and Spider-type mobs to get around the floor. They can be seen on Floors 21-30 and Floors 41-50. Portal Tracker The Portal Tracker is a small handheld device that has a meter that is constantly rising. The player must press a button to stop the meter from rising. If it reaches the top, the Ender Dragon instantly kills the player. The Portal Tracker is used on Floors 31-50. Generators and Elevators On each floor, there are three generators for the player to find. After activating all three generators, the player must find the elevator. After getting into the elevator, the player moves on to the next floor. If the player dies on a floor, all generators on that floor will be deactivated. Flashlight The player has a flashlight that they can shine in most of the mobs' eyes to scare them off. However, the flashlight has limited power, and running out of power means certain death. Slime Blocks The player can opt to obtain three Slime Blocks when starting a new game. If the player is stuck on a floor, they can use one of their slime blocks to skip that floor and move onto the next. However, if the player chooses to have Slime Blocks, they will not be able to listen to recordings, unlock anything in the Extras menu, or see the ending until they start a new game without Slime Blocks. Recordings Floor 1 "Mayor's Log #1, June 3rd, 2009. Today, I have started the process of training citizens to be prepared in case of a mob attack. I shall refer to this process as 'The Testing' in future logs. Nothing has been started at this point, but I shall continue making these logs in the event that something does happen. Mayor, signing off." Floor 7 "Mayor's Log #2, June 11th, 2009. My Testing Committee has recently shared plans of a 'artifical mob.' This creature will be used in The Testing to train citizens howto handle an Enderman attack. The project is still in progress, however, and it's planned to take a while. Progress will be slow. Mayor, signing off." Floor 13 "Mayor's Log #3, June 13th, 2009. The Testing Committee has finished the artificial mob sooner than we had planned. Testing it will come at a later date. However, the Committee has started a new project which I cannot disclose at this time. Expect an update soon. Mayor, signing off." Floor 20 "Mayor's Log #4, June 22nd, 2009. It has been quite a while since my last update. However, that is for good reason. The Testing Committee is very excited about their new project: the VR Trainer. This VR Trainer will help citizens learn how to survive mob attacks in different areas. The VR Trainer is only planned to have a few settings at first: A house, a sewer, a bunker, and even the Nether. However, only the house is complete at this time. Mayor, signing off." Floor 21 "Mayor's Log #5, June 23rd, 2009. Today, testing began on the artificial mob. Testing went as planned, with most testers defeating the mob in battle. However, while not being fought, we observed the mob as... twitchy. We have stored it away for research after the VR Trainer was complete. Mayor, signing off." Floor 24 "Mayor's Log #6, July 3rd, 2009. We lost the artificial mob. No time for any further updates. We must find the mob as soon as possible. Mayor, signing off." Floor 31 "Mayor's Log #7, July 6th, 2009. The artificial mob was spotted killing a little boy in the city. However, we can't find it. We will avenge the boy's death if it's the last thing we do. Mayor, signing off." Floor 39 "Mayor's Log #8, July 13th, 2009. We have given up searching for the artifical mob. It has escaped city boundaries, where we no longer have control of it. For other towns, we have warned them about the mob, dubbing it "EnderMaster." Our main focus for the time being is the VR Trainer. We have recently posted a sign-up sheet in Town Hall. Nobody has signed up yet, but we're sure someone will. Mayor, signing off." Floor 42 "Mayor's Log #9, July 22nd, 2009. Nobody has signed up for the VR Trainer. Therefore, we are forced to 'kidnap' certain residents of Minetropolis for testing. Their names are... Steve static, Alex static, and Jesse static. We will reward these residents for their services with eight diamonds. Mayor, signing off." Floor 50 "Mayor's Log #10, July 1st, 2011. It has been nearly two years since my last log, and I can explain why. Steve, one of the VR Trainer's test subjects, has been spreading lies throughout the city about the VR Trainer. We have made every last effort to silence him, but to no success. I am planning to call him into Town Hall and deal with this myself. Until then, Mayor, signing off." Ending After completing Floor 50's minigame, the player will go into an elevator. A man's voice says: "Ah, hello Petra. I see you finally came to me. You may be wondering where your friends are. Well, wait patently, and you will see." The elevator doors soon open, and the player walks into a dark room. "Oh, pardon my manners. I forgot to turn the lights on for our special guest." The lights in the room suddenly turn on, revealing a desk with a shadowed man sitting behind it. The man says: "Do not worry about your friends. They will be joining us shortly. However, we must have a chat. You see, we needed your friends in order to conduct an experiment with our VR Trainer. They've been having some fun with our training programs, but they didn't seem like they were enjoying it THAT much. We asked them to keep the training a secret, and they refused. So, I did what any reasonable man would do." Suddenly, three ropes drop down from the ceiling, hanging the corpses of Steve, Alex, and Jesse. "Oh, don't give me that look. I didn't kill them by hanging. I merely hanged them up AFTER killing them. Steve was the luckiest, though. He nearly got away with ruining our plans. He said that everything that happened in our simulations was all real, and destined to happen again. What a bunch of bogus! However, I'm not willing to risk THIS getting out." The room's lights turn off. "Goodbye, Petra." The EnderMaster suddenly jumpscares the player, causing the screen to fade to red. The screen then cuts to a newspaper article, with the words "The End" in view. "In a surprising outcome, the Minetropolis Research Facility mysteriously burned down overnight. Police were not able to find any salvagable items, and the fabled 'VR Trainer' seems to have vanished altogether. However, the corpses of four unidentified residents were found in the ashes, leaving the mayor responsible. However, he too has vanished." "It should also be noted that inside the ashes of the MSF, papers were found explaining the meanings behind the mysterious mob who attacked a little boy years ago, as well as the VR Trainer." Bad Ending If the player has not collected all the Recordings, text will appear that says: "This is the end of Petra, but not the end of you." "There's still some pieces of the puzzle you haven't found yet." "Go back and find them." Good Ending If the player had collected all the Recordings, text will appear that says: "Well, you found all of the Recordings. Good work." "I believe a reward is in order." "What's that? You want the FNaS lore?" "Ha ha ha ha ha! I laugh at you." "However, there IS one more thing you COULD do." "Here's a coupon code for Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror." "Beat it, and you will unlock the truth." The player will be given a code that gives them a 25% discount off of FNaS: Trilogy of Terror. Extras Character Portraits This section shows pictures of all of the mobs from the entire Five Nights at Steve's series (as well as their jumpscares), categorized by their first appearance. For example, Wither Skeleton would be in the FNaS 3 section, but not the FNaS 4 section, even though he appears in both games. Unlock Requirements Infinite Tower This mode randomly generates a floor and five mobs (one of each class). If the player completes the floor, another one will be generated. The goal of this mode is to get as far as you can. Unlock Requirements To unlock Infinite Tower, the player must beat the game on "No Slime Blocks Mode." Floor Creator This feature allows the player to design their own floor and share it online. There are two types of floors: Classic and Easter Egg. Classic floors are similar to those in the main game, and Easter Egg floors are similar to the Easter Egg Hunt. The player can have up to five mobs, up to five generators (in Classic floors) and up to 20 Easter Eggs (in Easter Egg floors) in each custom level. There are also secret mobs only usable through Floor Creator. Some mobs can be unlocked from playing the main game, but others must be unlocked from owning other FNaS games. There are also Texture Packs, which were added in the Builder's Update. They can be unlocked from the main game or owning other games in the FNaS series. Unlock Requirements Multiplayer Mode For the first time, this game includes a multiplayer mode for PC and console players. All modes are unlocked from the start of the game. Survival Mode In this mode, one player controls a human, and five others control a mob of each type (the exact mob is the player's choice). The human must survive for as long as possible, while the mobs try to kill them. Mini-Game Madness In this mode, up to eight players play all five minigames in a row. The player with the highest score wins the game. This mode is also available on mobile. Infinite Tower This mode is very similar to the single-player version of Infinite Tower. However, five players each control one mob. Easter Egg Madness This mode was added in the Easter Update. Up to four players must race each other to find as many eggs as possible in five minutes. However, the Killer Rabbit will chase after them. If a player gets caught by the Killer Rabbit, they can choose to respawn at the cost of five eggs. The host of the game can also choose if they want Carrots on. If they are turned on, a random player will have a Carrot, which means that the Killer Bunny will be lured towards them. However, the player with the Carrot can pass the Carrot onto other players. If Carrots are turned on, the cost of respawning will be reduced to three eggs. Minigames This section has ten minigames to play, each unlocked from playing the main game. Unlock Requirements Creeper Catastrophe This game is similar to Space Invaders. Creepers will come down from the top of the screen, and the player must shoot them before they touch the player. The game goes on until the player dies or quits the game manually. When the former happens, the player will instantly be jumpscared by a Creeper-type Mob, sending them back to Extras. Whack-A-Zombie This game is exactly like Whack-A-Mole. The player must whack as many zombies as possible within 30 seconds. A table with the top five scores is shown when the game is over. This is one of two bonus minigames without any jumpscares. Skeleton Shootout This is an on-rails shooter. The player must find the Skeletons and shoot them before they reach the cart. Otherwise, they will jumpscare the player, sending them back to Extras. Wall Crawler The player controls a Spider as they climb to the top of a building. They must dodge obstacles along the way. Like in Creeper Catastrophe, the game goes on until the player loses all their lives or quits the game manually. This is one of two bonus minigames without any jumpscares. Hide-And-Seek This minigame is very similar to the end-of-night minigames. The player must find eight diamonds while avoiding the EnderMaster. Getting caught by the EnderMaster will result in a jumpscare. Recordings Here, the player can listen to any of the recordings they've found throughout the main game, as well as the ending (when Floor 50 is completed). Behind-The-Scenes Here, the player can view behind-the-scenes content from previous FNaS games. Sandbox Mode This feature was added in the Easter Update. Here, the player can explore any floor they have completed (with the exception of the Easter Egg Hunt), without the fear of being attacked by mobs. The Ultimate Challenge After completing Floor 50 without using Slime Blocks, The Ultimate Challenge will become available. This is a standard floor with the following mobs: * Creeper Class: Possessed Creeper * Zombie Class: Possessed Zombie * Skeleton Class: Possessed Skeleton * Spider Class: Possessed Spider * Enderman Class: Herobrine However, the player must survive until 6 AM in order to complete The Ultimate Challenge. Beating the Ultimate Challenge will earn the player a star on the title screen. The Truth After beating The Ultimate Challenge, "The Truth" will become available. Clicking it will result in this message. "FNaS was never meant to have a lore." "It was just for fun." "However, times have changed." "Come back later, and I'll tell you more." This hints that FazbearFreak will soon reveal the lore of the FNaS series. After completing the Easter Egg Hunt, more text becomes available. "You thought completing the hunt would reveal the lore." "You thought wrong." "The truth is not here." Easter Update On April 15, 2017 (roughly two weeks since the page was created), the Easter Update was released. This update features new content. Killer Rabbit The Killer Rabbit is a new antagonist. He does not appear on any floor in the main game, but rather in the Easter Egg Hunt and Floor Creator. He does not have a class, but acts similarly to Ignited Freddy from The Joy of Creation: Reborn. He will wander aimlessly around the building until he sees the player. At that point, he will charge at the player until he gets to them or loses them. Easter Egg Hunt This mode can be found in the Extras menu from the start of the game. Upon entering the mode, the player reads a note: "Hey there! Do you want to have some fun? Come meet me in the basement, and try to find all 20 of my hidden eggs! If you can..." The player will then enter a floor much bigger than the ones seen in game. The player must find all 20 hidden eggs while being pursued by the Killer Rabbit. After the last egg is obtained, the mode is complete, and the screen shows a Creeper in an Easter basket with the words "Happy Easter from FazbearFreak!" Halloween Update The Halloween Update was released on October 30, 2017. This update includes new resources for the Floor Creator, and also a new campaign. Main Campaign The player wakes up in a bedroom in an old mansion. There is a note on a nearby desk that the player picks up. "You may be wondering why we've locked you in this old house." "We're trying to keep you safe from them." "If they find you, they'll never let you go." "Stay calm, and find four other notes we've hidden." "Good luck." The player then gains control as they explore the house. As mentioned in the initial note, they must find four other notes before they can complete the campaign. As they do this, however, they will be hunted by three new mobs. Mobs Vindicator The Vindicator is a monochrome villager wearing a black coat and blue jeans. It also has navy blue eyes, and wields an iron axe. In the Halloween Campaign, the Vindicator becomes active once the player finds one note (they become active automatically if in a Floor Creator level). They will walk around the mansion seemingly aimlessly, only stopping to charge at the player to kill them once in range. There are two ways to deal with an Vindicator once one starts to chase the player: # Lose the Vindicator by moving outside of their range. This will result in the Vindicator becoming neutral until the player enters their range again. # Hide within a nearby closet. If the player decides to hide in a closet, they will need to hold their breath via a small minigame. The player must press the spacebar at the right time in order to avoid being spotted. If the player is noticed by a nearby Vindicator, the Vindicator will break the closet door and kill the player. Illusioner The Illusioner is a monochrome villager that wears a blue nightgown and a blue hat. Aside from the different clothing, the Illusioner's design is exactly like that of the Vindicator. In the Halloween Campaign, the Illusioner becomes active once the player finds two notes (they become active automatically if in a Floor Creator level). They do not pursue the player directly, but can randomly appear to attack the player. However, they will not attack if the player is currently battling the Evoker. The Illusioner will attempt to tackle the player, but will teleport to a different location if the player shines their flashlight on it. It will repeat this process a few times before retreating. Evoker The Evoker is a monochrome villager that wears a black robe. Aside from the different clothing (as well as green eyes), the Evoker's design is exactly like that of the Vindicator. The Evoker is a unique mob, as it doesn't usually attack the player directly. However, it has a number of moves it can use to impact the player. # The Evoker will raise its hands over its head and begin summoning a spell. Depending on how close the player is, this will have one of two effects: ## If the player is close to the Evoker, it will kill the player. However, instead of the normal Game Over screen, there is a screen of a sheep being surrounded by the Vindicator, Illusionist, and Evoker. This implies that the player was turned into a sheep by the Evoker. ## If the player is not close to the Evoker, it will either: ### Send a blue ghost named "Vex" in a straight line. If the Vex hits the player, it will blind them for a short time. ### Send its "Evocation Fangs" at the player, drawing them closer on impact. If the player either survives the Evoker's onslaught for long enough or gets out of their range, the Evoker will teleport away. Ending Once the player finds all four notes, they will attempt to piece them together. They discover the following phrase before being attacked by a man wearing a pumpkin mask: "Many players, one Realm." After being attacked by the man in the pumpkin mask, the following words will appear: "To be concluded..." "(For real this time!)" Achievements Achievements were added in Update 3. Trivia * All of the Five Nights at Steve's games (excluding FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis) will be tied together in this game. * The finished version of this game was accompanied by FNaS World Update 3. * Mutant Alex, Mutant Jesse, Mutant Petra, and the Killer Bunny are non-canon. * This game is FazbearFreak's biggest page after Five Nights at Steve's: Trilogy of Terror. It also is the 28th biggest page on the entire wiki. * Adding onto the above, the Easter Update added about 2,000 bytes. * This game is the longest in the entire FNaS series, with there being 52 "nights." * The Killer Bunny is the only new character in this game. Category:Games Category:Slugslingee's Favorites